Unconditionally
by Hellen says what's up
Summary: AU. Hiroki escaped death from an unknown illness at a young age and is now placed in a serious medical condition. Just as he was about ready to give up trying to stay alive, he met Nowaki, a strange young man with a determination to show Hiro-san he's loved. T for future chapters.


Unconditionally

AU. Hiroki escaped death from an unknown illness at a young age and is now placed in a serious medical condition. Just as he was about ready to give up trying to stay alive, he met Nowaki, a strange young man with a determination to show Hiro-san he's loved.

* * *

**Inspired by TFIOS, officially the most amazing book I've ever read.**

**My first story within this fandom, so, let's give it a shot shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"You look terrible." Akihiko Commented as he placed a cigarette between his lips, leaning against the counter with his elbow rested against the wooden surface.

"Well excuse me for being so repulsing." Hiroki slurred sarcastically, taking a sip from his coffee cup and wincing as the hot liquid burnt his tongue. "Aren't you supposed to be handing in your draft right about now?"

"I'm getting over a writer's block." Akihiko stated nonchalantly.

Hiroki rolled his eyes almost automatically. "Of course you are…" He raised his hand to his mouth and let out a chesty cough, wincing at the sharp pain within his chest. At that moment, Akihiko placed a hand on the top of Hiroki's head, ruffling his chocolate brown hair. Hiroki froze in surprise, and silently enjoying the feel of his loved one.

"If you're not feeling well you should go back to the Hospital."

Hiroki moved Akihiko's hand away from him and let out a sigh as he took another sip of coffee. "Why? It's not like they could do anything useful."

"I worry about you Hiroki." Akihiko said tonelessly. Hiroki looked up at him but said nothing. "I wish you'd just take a break from your tough guy phase. You're like a little kid."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hiroki hissed in annoyance. "And I don't need your sympathy, mister big-shot author."

Akihiko shrugged off Hiroki's tone and took in another breath of smoke. "Whatever you say. I have business to attend to. I'll call you later." Akihiko then killed his cigarette in the silver ashtray that sat upon the tabletop. Hiroki watched as his friend walked out of the coffee shop, counting his footsteps as he went.

As soon as he was out of sight, Hiroki felt his composure break. He slumped over the tabletop, minding not to tip over his cup of coffee in the process. Being around Akihiko became harder and harder every time he saw him. Akihiko was entirely oblivious to Hiroki's long-term feelings for him, and it hurt like a knife to the chest.

Just as Hiroki was about to get out of his chair to leave, he felt something hit him harshly against his back, causing him to stumble and fall forwards, almost toppling onto the table in front of him. "Jesus Christ!"

He heard a voice behind him call, "Are you alright?"

"Watch where you're going!" Hiroki exclaimed in frustration, brushing himself of and standing up again.

"I'm terribly sorry. Did I hurt you?" The stranger asked, placing a hand on Hiroki's arm.

Hiroki turned his head to the meddlesome person who'd bumped into him. A tall young man with raven-black hair and dark blue eyes stood behind him. He wore a simple smile upon his lips (for some apparent reason).

"I'm fine." Hiroki let out another chesty cough, as though to contradict what he'd just said. He felt his chest begin to tighten, making it harder to breathe. He quickly shoved the young man away from him.

"Do you need a doctor?"

"No!" Hiroki hissed, the word coming out sharp and fast. The man looked at him in surprise, but made no move to leave. "I…I just need a minute…" Hiroki felt his head begin to spin as he brought his hand up to shield his eyes. The stranger had put his arm on Hiroki's shoulder for support.

A few minutes passed by, and Hiroki eventually caught his breath and he began to relax a little more. "Are you feeling better?" The stranger had asked as Hiroki's breathing went back to normal. Hiroki sighed and nodded his head slightly. With that, the stranger smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you. My name's Nowaki Kusama. What's your name?"

Hiroki furrowed his brow in question as the younger man. "…Hiroki Kamijou." Without much warning, Nowaki placed his hand on Hiroki's head and ruffled his hair. Hiroki seemed to feel his heart skip a beat. That touch felt so familiar.

"Can I drive you home?"

"No, I'll walk. It's fine." Hiroki protested, batting his hand away and making his way towards the café door.

"But it's raining." Nowaki said, following him out.

"So?"

"So, you'll catch a cold." Hiroki let out a huff of irritation as he stepped out into the rain.

"It's not like it'd make any difference." He mumbled under his breath. Hiroki shook his head as he felt the rain begin to taint his hair.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki called, catching his wrist in his palm. Hiroki winced at the warm feeling of his hand against his skin. "I don't want Hiro-san to get ill. It's fairly obvious that you're already in a harsh state."

Hiroki huffed and pulled his wrist away from his grasp. "My 'state' has nothing to do with you! Who the hell are you anyway? Just leave me alone!"

Before Hiroki had a chance to even take a step away, Nowaki pulled him by the shoulder and turned Hiroki towards him, staring him right in the eye. Hiroki seemed shocked more than anything else. "Who am I? I told you, my name is Nowaki Kusama, I'm twenty-four years old, my study is medicine, I work as a part time florist across the street, and no, I'm not going to leave you alone because that's not what I came here to do." Hiroki stared up at the man for what felt like forever, for a while the only sound being the rain hitting the pavement around them. The winter air was cold as ice, but for some reason, Hiroki didn't seem to feel the cold.

_God dammit…_

* * *

**To be continued**


End file.
